Toowong Northbound/Previous cast ideas
This article shows the list of previous cast ideas before the final version. The most recent version, called the 'showgirl' version or 'Version 4', is finally used for its production of ''Toowong Northbound''. Version 1 * Big Bird – Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Gordon – Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Susan – Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Bob – Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * David – Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Kermit the Frog – Rarity (My Little Pony) * Grover – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch – Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Bert – Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie – Clementine (Caillou) * Cookie Monster – Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin – Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother – Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird – Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Maria – Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1998-2002) * Luis – Sultan (Aladdin) * Guy Smiley – Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Count von Count – Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Dahling - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Countess von Backwards – Merida (Brave) * Biff – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully – Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prairie Dawn – Henrietta Hubble (The New Worst Witch; 2004) * Betty Lou – Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster – Kiara (The Lion King) and Leo (Caillou) * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Forgetful Jones - Woody (Toy Story franchise) * Snuffleupagus – Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta – Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl – Elsa (Frozen) * Dr. Nobel Price – Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit – Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit – Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita – Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe – Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear – Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster – Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Herry Monster – Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper – Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Linda – Sybil Hallow (The Worst Witch; 1998-2002) * Miles – Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Olivia – Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina – Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gabi – Cinderella (Cinderella) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Version 2 ('Caribbean' theme) * Big Bird – Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) * Gordon – Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Susan – Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Bob – Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * David – Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Kermit the Frog – Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Grover – Taffyta Muttonfudge (Wreck-It Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch – Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Bert – Maud Moonshine/Maud Spellbody (The Worst Witch) * Ernie – Clementine (Caillou) * Cookie Monster – Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Roosevelt Franklin – Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin’s Mother – Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird – Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Maria – Mildred Hubble (The Worst Witch; 1998-2002) * Luis – Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Guy Smiley – Commodore James Norrington (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Count von Count – Princess Isabel (Elena of Avalor) * Countess von Dahling - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Countess von Backwards – Merida (Brave) * Biff – The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Sully – D.W. Read (Arthur) * Barkley - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Prairie Dawn – Henrietta Hubble (The New Worst Witch; 2004) * Betty Lou – Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Two-Headed Monster – Kiara (The Lion King) and Leo (Caillou) * Telly Monster - Cutler Beckett (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Snuffleupagus – Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Diamond Destiny (Storks) * Grundgetta – Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl – Anna (Frozen) * Dr. Nobel Price – Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Preston Rabbit – Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit – Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita – Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Zoe – Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Baby Bear – Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Merry Monster – Robin Locks (Goldie & Bear) * Herry Monster – Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper – Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) * Linda – Sybil Hallow (The Worst Witch; 1998-2002) * Miles – Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) * Olivia – Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Gina – Rapunzel (Tangled) * Gabi – Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Honkers - themselves * Anything Muppets - themselves * The Count’s Bats - themselves * Dinger - himself Category:Toowong Northbound